


Sexier than Dr. Sexy

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Bisexual Dean, Dean is Not Heterosexual, Doctor Castiel, Doctor Sexy M.D., Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he is very comfortable with it, i have become less than trash, that's cas, this is like an AU to another AU i wrote, to his dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came to the vet clinic to get Jazz checked out not to check out the vet’s ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexier than Dr. Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> When you write on only Laura Osnes recordings and coffee, these fics are the results.

          When him and Sam got a dog after their parents died, he didn’t expect it to be this tiring. It was Sam’s brilliant idea to get a fucking corgi who is literally a little fur ball of energy. Although he complained for the first few weeks they had Jazz, he eventually fell in love with the energetic fleabag. So when Jazz was starting to become lethargic and didn’t have her usual energy, Dean tried very hard not to panic.

 

            It obviously wasn’t age. They only got her a few months before and they said she was only 2 months old when they got her. Dean didn’t know why Jazz was like this and it took a few shots of whiskey for him to clear his head. Sam suggested that he take Jazz to the vet to see what was wrong with her. That idea calmed Dean down a little bit so the next day he brought her to the nearby vet clinic.

 

            Since he was a paranoid little shit and had no idea what to do in a vet clinic, he came into the place holding Jazz in his arms rather then walking her in with a leash. He was glad there were about 3 other people doing the exact same thing in the chairs near him. He walked towards the receptionist and was given a number. Great. Now he had to fucking wait. Fantastic.

 

            Jazz was sleeping on his lap after 30 minutes of waiting and in that time, the three people before him have already gotten their pets checked on. “Mr. Winchester? Doctor Novak will see you and your dog now.” The receptionist lady said, smiling at the sleeping dog in his arms. Dean still sat in his seat though, feeling completely terrified. “Don’t worry sir, we won’t harm her.”

 

            Yeah like that fucking helped him. Dean decided to follow her anyway, hoping to God that Jazz doesn’t have some sort of terminal illness. He is not buying a doggy coffin this early. When the receptionist opened the door to Doctor Novak’s room, Dean didn’t know what to do. Should he put Jazz on that weird metal table in the middle? That seems like the logical thing to do right?

 

            “Just put Jazz on the table sir.”

 

            A raspy voice from behind another door – how has he not noticed that? – said, revealing Doctor Novak. Holy shit. This guy was hot. Dean always had a thing for doctors but damn this guy gave a whole new meaning to _Dr. Sexy._ “Hannah told me that Jazz has been very lethargic lately. Was he an energetic dog before this?” He was the straight to the point kind of Dr. Sexy.

 

            “Um yeah… She’s been like that for a week.” He placed his dog on the metal table, waking her up in the process. Thankfully the corgi decided to just lie down on the table without a second thought and go back to sleep. Dean frowned at that because normally, she would be all over the place by now. Doctor Novak carefully came closer to the sleeping corgi and started gently examining her while Dean stood to the side biting his nails.

 

            After a few minutes of asking Dean questions on Jazz’ behavior, Doctor Novak straightened his back and turn his gaze to Dean. Those piercing blue eyes stared at him for a second before softening considerably because of Dean’s rigid stance. “It seems that Jazz might have pneumonia.” Dean leaned against the wall nervously, bringing his gaze to his dog still sleeping on the metal table.

 

            Doctor Novak tilted his head at the man and sat down next to Jazz. “She will be fine after a few harmless treatments. Just a bit of medication. You can breathe now, Mr. Winchester.” Dean did as he was told, relieved at the knowledge that Jazz will be okay. “I will be doing a tracheal wash on Jazz, it’s harmless Mr. Winchester don’t worry, and I will prescribe the correct antimicrobial medication for her.”

 

            Dean had absolutely no idea what the fuck he was saying but he was glad that he knew what to do. If this Doctor Novak didn’t have any solution at all he would have probably punched him until he tells him _something._ Dean was then told to wait outside the room for another ten minutes before he could get back inside for the prescription. He has a feeling he won’t be able to get them in the local drug store.

 

            Fortunately, the plastic window on the door was actually kind of big so Dean could still look inside. He was supposed to just be checking on his now awake dog but instead he found himself constantly looking at Doctor Novak. It didn’t help that the doctor always had his back to the door and sometimes he bent over just a little bit. He came to the vet clinic to get Jazz checked out not to check out the vet’s ass. _Jesus, Dean get a hold of yourself._

“Mr. Winchester? I—oh you’re right here.” Doctor Novak turned his head to look at him and tilt his head back inside. “I have the medication for Jazz.” When Dean went back inside, Jazz was wagging her tail a little bit at the sight of her owner. “Hey there sweetie.” He cooed, scratching the dog behind her ears. Doctor Novak handed him the prescription and a few boxes of the meds that Jazz needed.

 

            “She’ll be fine after the treatment. She’ll be happy and energetic in no time.” Doctor Novak also started petting Jazz and the dog was basking in all the attention. Dean was glancing at the doctor beside him every now and then and he cleared his throat to get his attention. “Thanks, Doc. For everything.” He said, shaking Doctor Novak’s hand in both of this own.

 

            “It is my pleasure, Mr. Winchester.”

 

            “Please call me Dean. Mr. Winchester makes me feel old and I’m only 26.”

 

            The doctor chuckled at that and he let go of Dean’s hands to pet Jazz once more. “Well then I should only hope you return the favor. Call me Cas.” Dean smiled at the doctor and he spent about a good few minutes making small talk with him before the receptionist came back saying that there was another person waiting with a cat who had diarrhea and Dean seriously didn’t need to hear any more details on that.

 

            “Hey I know you’re really busy most of the time so when are you free?”

 

            “Are you asking me out on a date?”

 

            “It’s a date only if you want it to be, doctor.” He said with a winning smirk on his face.

 

            “That is a temptation I don’t think I will be able to resist. I get off early on Saturday.” Cas matched his smirk and Dean may have never seen something even more sexy.

 

            Dean tried to ignore the receptionist still standing in the doorway but it was getting hard when she was tapping her foot indignantly. “I’ll pick you up after work here on Saturday. That good?” Cas gave him a small smile and nodded, trying to keep a giggle in place. “It’s a date then. Make sure to take care of Jazz first though.” Dean laughed, carrying the aforementioned dog in his arms again.

 

            “My brother loves this fur ball just as much as I do. I think we’ll be fine.” Cas smiled wider, walking with Dean to the door. “I’m looking forward to Saturday, Dean.” When Dean got home, Sam sort of suspected that Dean didn’t just _pick up_ medicine for Jazz. That suspicion was confirmed when Dean missed that day’s episode of Dr. Sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you love it when our babies flirt effortlessly?


End file.
